The present invention relates to the general art of firearms, and to the particular field of targets for firearms.
Most, if not all, firearms should be sighted in in order to obtain the most accurate results. Sighting in generally requires aiming the firearm at a target using the sighting system on the firearm then firing at the target. The difference between the targeted location and the location actually hit is used to correct the aiming system of the firearm.
This same system can be used to control loading of ammunition. The ammunition loading parameters are altered until a desired result is obtained. The actual versus the desired results are measured by firing at a target and recording the parameters of the load.
While the art contains many examples of targets, the inventor is not aware of any targets that are specific to sighting in a firearm or loading ammunition, such as shotgun shells.
Therefore, there is a need for a target that can be used specifically for sighting in a firearm and/or for controlling loading of ammunition.
Sighting in and loading have special requirements. These requirements include notation of various parameters, such as distance, windage, visual conditions, firearm conditions, as well as loading parameters for the ammunition.
Therefore, there is a need for a target that can record the parameters pertinent to a firing test in a manner that is usable by a person testing either a firearm or ammunition to adjust that firearm or ammunition to a desired condition.
The inventor has also observed that if the target is not properly configured, the test results can be affected. For example, if the target is skewed with respect to vertical, holes made in the target by the ammunition may be formed in a manner that may create inaccuracies in the test results. Further, if the holes made in the target are not precise, reading the target may be imprecise and difficult. Still further, if the target is not securely held in place, the accuracy and precision of the test results can be vitiated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a target that can accurately and precisely reflect the results of a test firing.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a target that can be used specifically for sighting in a firearm and/or for controlling loading of ammunition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a target that can record the parameters pertinent to a firing test in a manner that is usable by a person testing either a firearm or ammunition to adjust that firearm or ammunition to a desired condition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a target that can accurately and precisely reflect the results of a test firing.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a target assembly for use in sighting in a firearm or for adjusting ammunition loads. The target assembly includes a roll of special paper having a plurality of spaced apart targets thereon as well as a place to record information pertinent to the firing test. The special paper is supported and does not move about in wind conditions and forms precise and accurate holes when penetrated by fired ammunition.
In this manner, the target assembly embodying the present invention provides a shooter with accurate recorded data associated with a particular test. The data can then be used to modify the firearm, its sighting system or the ammunition loading parameters.
Specifically, the target assembly of the present invention includes a frame member that holds the roll of special paper having the targets and data recording locations thereon. The targets are held in precise orientation whereby unwanted and changeable geometry factors do not influence the test results. The roll of targets also permits recording of test data and parameters directly on the roll of paper adjacent to the target. After use, each target can be individually removed from the target assembly whereby a shooter can take the results and recorded data with him for further study. This will assist him in adjusting the firearm or the ammunition loading factors.